Fallout endings
Returned to normal Vault life Prerequisites: Refuse to or fail trying to find the water chip. }} Military Base Prerequisites: Destroy the Military Base. }} Cathedral Prerequisites: Destroy the Cathedral. }} Master's victory Prerequisites: Join the Unity (reveal the location of Vault 13 to the Lieutenant or the Master), or let 500 days pass with the Master still alive (or 13 years regardless). }} Super mutants Ending 1 Prerequisites: Destroy the Cathedral before the Mariposa Military Base. }} :*The Vault Dweller's memoirs establish this ending as canon. Ending 2 Prerequisites: Destroy the Military Base before taking the Cathedral. }} NOTE: Due to a glitch, this ending plays the opposite narrative and can only be fixed with the use of mods. Necropolis Water pump maintained Prerequisites: Take the chip, fix the pump. }} :*This ending is partially canon, as mentioned by some ghouls like Lenny in Gecko. Dehydration Prerequisites: Take the water chip, but don't fix the pump. }} Mutant attack Prerequisites: Enter Necropolis after 110 days have passed, or kill all the super mutants at the watershed and enter after 30 days have passed. }} :*The Vault Dweller's memoirs and Fallout 2 establish this ending as canon. Followers of the Apocalypse Gain control of Boneyard Prerequisites: Complete the Find Children spy in the Followers quest and train the Followers in use of firearms. }} :*''Fallout: New Vegas'' establishes this ending as canon, despite the fact that it is impossible to obtain due to Heather's absence. Killed by mutants Prerequisites: Either the Master is still alive after 90 days, or the player fails to find the Children of the Cathedral spy within the followers. }} Shady Sands New California Republic Prerequisites: Aradesh and Tandi are alive. }} :*''Fallout 2'' and New Vegas establish this ending as canon. Aradesh grieves Tandi Prerequisites: Tandi is dead or not rescued, Aradesh is alive. }} Tandi takes over Prerequisites: Aradesh is dead, but not Tandi. }} Destroyed by raiders Prerequisites: Aradesh is dead, and Tandi is either dead or still being held by the Khans. }} Razed by mutants Prerequisites: The Master is still alive after 230 days have passed. Takes precedence over the other endings. }} Junktown In the original write-up of Junktown, the "ending sequence" was reversed from its final incarnation. See the alternate endings for the original versions, which were changed because the marketing department decided at the last minute that the game had to "reward good and punish bad".Jess Heinig in Fallout Bible 9 Killian takes control Prerequisites: Gizmo is dead, Killian is alive. }} :*''Fallout: New Vegas'' and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game establishes this ending as canon. Alternate version the background picture being a gallows behind Killian with shadows of dead men hanging from it. Gizmo takes control Prerequisites: Gizmo is alive. }} Alternate version the background picture showing Junktown as a Reno-like casino with electricity and clean streets free of any drug dealers or riff-raff who might endanger Gizmo's operations. Destroyed by mutants Prerequisites: The Master is still alive after 210 days. }} Brotherhood of Steel Drive mutants away Prerequisites: Rhombus is alive. }} :*''Fallout 2, and post-''Fallout 3, establish this ending as canon Dictatorship Prerequisites: Rhombus is dead. }} Traitor Prerequisites: Kedrick is alive, or the Master is alive for 170 days. }} Hub Prosperous trade center Prerequisites: You must complete the quest find the missing caravans, don't fulfill any of Decker's quests, complete the quest Report Iguana Bob to the Hub police, and be friendly with Harold. }} :*''Fallout 2, ''Fallout 3 and New Vegas confirm that this ending is canon, despite the fact that it is impossible to obtain due to the Report Iguana Bob to the Hub police quest being absent from the game. Abandoned Prerequisites: Do not complete the quest to find the missing caravans, complete at least one quest from Decker, or the Master is alive after 140 days. }} Khans Destroyed as a fighting force Prerequisites: Kill Garl and at least eight more raiders, or kill at least thirteen raiders. }} :*''Fallout 2'' and New Vegas establish this ending as canon (although a single Khan survivor, Darion, is found from Vault 15 in Fallout 2, where he is quite influental). Regroup and terrorize Prerequisites: Enter the raider camp but don't kill enough raiders for the previous ending. }} Scourge that lasts for years Prerequisites: Do not enter the main camp of the Khans. }} Vault Dweller leaves Vault 13]] }} Kill the Overseer Prerequisites: To do this you must have the Bloody Mess trait. You can get this in character creation or by using the perk Mutate!. Then by the end of the game you must either have low karma, or initiate combat after your talk with Jacoren. }} The Overseer lives Prerequisites: Don't kill Jacoren. }} Videos Fallout Cutscenes The Dipping Fallout Cutscenes The Invasion of Vault 13 Fallout Cathedral Explosion Fallout 1 - Killing Overseer Remastered cutscenes Fallout 1 Remastered The Dipping Cinematic‎ Fallout 1 Remastered Invasion of Vault 13 Cinematic‎ Fallout 1 Remastered Cathedral Explosion Cinematic Fallout 1 Remastered Vault 13 Out of Water Cinematic‎‎ References Category:Fallout cutscenes Category:Fallout 2 legacy content de:Fallout Enden it:Finali di Fallout pl:Fallout 1 Zakończenia ru:Концовки Fallout uk:Закінчення Fallout